devoted
by kindovvf
Summary: Netherlands membuang ego dan meluncurlah pertanyaan yang telah tertelan berkali-kali: "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" [nether/fem!nesia; slight historical]


Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini. **Netherlands/fem!Indonesia**. Tidak menjamin ke-IC-an. Didasarkan pada Serangan Umum 1 Maret 1949 di Yogyakarta.

* * *

><p><strong>devoted<br>**nabmiles

* * *

><p>Indonesia menyusun mahkota-mahkota bunga kuning itu satu per satu, menggumamkan lagu tujuh belas not berulang-ulang sambil jarinya sibuk meraba-raba. Ia hitung tiga jengkal dan mendapatkan setangkai dandelion di rerumputan rendah, belum lama rekah. Ia tiup hingga menghambur bersama udara siang, membumbung menari tinggi-tinggi. Tawa kecil berteman senyum hadir karenanya.<p>

"Apa kau datang dengan damai?" Indonesia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk tahu siapa yang datang. Gadis itu masih mengukir entah apa dengan setumpuk bunga kuning; segar karena dipetik barusan. Tapak sepatu berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Kalau iya, selamat datang, Nether. Apa suatu kebetulan kita bertemu di sini?"

Netherlands tak bergeming menatap punggung Indonesia yang tenggelam dalam permainan menumpuk bunga. Yang ia tahu adalah tiada tolehan kepala menyapa. Walau gadis itu melakukannya beberapa detik kemudian, semua sudah _berbeda_.

Netherlands memperhatikan bagaimana jari Indonesia bergerak. "Apa yang sedang kaubuat?"

"Hmm? Sebentar lagi selesai, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," Indonesia meraih ranting-ranting untuk ditaruh di tepi rangkaian. "Tidak sulit melakukan ini, kalau itu yang kaupikirkan."

Kalimat tersebut sedikit banyak menohok Netherlands. Dia membuang ego sejauh yang ia bisa dan meluncurlah pertanyaan yang telah tertelan berkali-kali: "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Indonesia menoleh dari balik bahu pada Netherlands tinggi di atas—ia sedang berjongkok, pantas saja. Hanya sekejap sebelum kembali sibuk dengan maket bunga. "Tidak seburuk awalnya. Butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi, tapi indraku yang lain berfungsi berkali lipat lebih baik dari biasa. Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Kau bahkan tidak melihat ekspresimu saat itu terjadi."

Indonesia tersenyum, meraup bunga lalu menaburkan di titik tertentu. "Apa begitu buruk? Hei, aku masih ingat rasa sakitnya, tahu. Membakar sekaligus penuh tusukan. Seperti ada yang melepuhkan rongga mataku."

Netherlands tak bergeming. Dia tak perlu diingatkan, sungguh, karena dialah yang melihat jelas semua. Bagaimana Indonesia berdiri tegak (dengan semua luka itu) hingga terjatuh pada lutut, muka tersembunyi di balik telapak tangan; lalu darah yang mengalir lamat dari sepasang netra kecoklatan bertoreh kebebasan. Menatap Netherlands tepat di pusat pupil sebelum hilang ditelan arus manusia. _Menatap _Netherlands untuk terakhir kali.

"Pertempuran yang hebat," Indonesia menyimpan sebelah penglihatan di balik telapak tangan yang jarinya direntang jarang-jarang. "Ini belum semua, Nether. Akan ada perlawanan lagi dan lagi selain Satu Maret. Rakyatku sedang berstrategi di suatu tempat."

"Kenapa kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri?" nada bicara Netherlands mengeras. "Kau hanya menambah luka-luka baru di tubuhmu yang sudah ringkih. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau mau, berhentilah berbuat sia-sia!"

"Tidak sia-sia," tukas Indonesia. Segenggam mahkota diremas kuat. "Satu Maret memberi rakyatku banyak hal. Tentara Nasional-ku kuat. Mimpiku, mimpi kami adalah republik dan kesatuan. Bukan negara boneka, bukan serikat, bukan Uni yang berdiri bersama. Tapi satu. Indonesia. Seperti namaku."

"Tapi kau bahkan sudah kehilangan _mata_mu!" Netherlands membungkuk cepat, menarik Indonesia hingga berdiri dengan kerah gadis itu dalam kuasanya. Mata mereka bertemu, walau tidak bagi Indonesia. Namun sorot itu tak ayal begitu keras hati pun penuh tekad. "Apalagi berikutnya? Kau rela memotong kaki dan tanganmu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Indonesia melempar atensi pada langit. "Silakan saja," ekspresi Netherlands mengendur sedikit, "apapun. Lagipula menjadi buta tidak lantas membuatku mati. Lebih baik daripada mampu melihat tapi terikat rantai; merenungi dinding batu dan jeruji. Aku Indonesia; representasi dari seluruh suku dan bangsaku. Satu tak berfungsi, yang lain bertambah kuat untuk menutupi. Aku bahkan tahu seperti apa wajahmu saat ini, Nether."

Cengkeraman Netherlands merenggang hingga benar-benar lepas. Indonesia terhuyung sejenak. Ia menepuk-nepuk pakaian yang disangkuti ilalang-ilalang kering. "Pas sekali petaku sudah jadi."

Netherlands mengerling karya Indonesia di atas rumput; sebuah peta dibingkai ranting-ranting. Tersusun atas mahkota-mahkota bunga kuning, bentuk pulau-pulau yang amat Netherlands kenal. Ia tahu keterampilan tangan Indonesia tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata—dan kini lukis peta negara dapat ia gambarkan dengan baik berbekal mahkota bunga, rumput-rumput kering, rumput hijau, kerikil serta sejumlah balok tak teratur berwarna.

"Sumatera, Jawa, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, Bali, Nusa Tenggara, Papua, ribuan pulau. Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Itulah bentuk ideal negeriku. Aku pasti mewujudkannya. Tunggulah."

Indonesia berusaha menebak letak pandangan Netherlands dan ia berhasil. Gadis itu tersenyum untuk sang lelaki, isyarat _maaf, tapi inilah kita _lebur tanpa diucapkan siapapun—mereka telah mengerti, sejak dulu, bertahun-tahun lalu.

Netherlands tak membalas senyumnya bahkan hingga Indonesia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ia memandangi punggung yang perlahan menjauh dan jauh dan kian jauh itu—lalu tahu bahwa dia _telah_ kehilangan.

( Peta itu penandanya. Indonesia; bukan Netherland Indie. Indonesia; bukan Netherlands. Gadis itu; bukan lelaki itu.

_Dia; bukan mereka_. )

* * *

><p>Sekilas fakta:<p>

1) Didasarkan pada Serangan Umum 1 Maret 1949 di Yogyakarta (saat masih jadi ibukota negara). Salah satu tujuannya adalah (1) membuktikan kepada dunia internasional bahwa TNI masih ada dan cukup kuat melakukan penyerangan, (2) memperkuat posisi Indonesia dalam perundingan yang sedang berlangsung di Dewan Keamanan PBB.

2) Tak lama setelah Serangan Umum 1 Maret, terjadi Serangan Umum Surakarta (7-10 Agustus 1949), yang menjadi salah satu keberhasilan pejuang RI yang paling gemilang. Disebut juga Serangan Umum Empat Hari.

3) Uni yang dimaksud adalah Uni Indonesia-Netherlands, salah satu hasil perundingan Konferensi Meja Bundar (23 Agustus-2 November 1949 di Den Haag, Belanda).

4) Negara boneka yang dimaksud adalah negara-negara bagian bentukan Belanda yang tergabung dalam BFO (Bijeenkomst Federal Overleg). Dalam Perjanjian Linggarjati (10 November 1946), terdapat butir perencanaan pembentukan negara serikat, hal ini berarti RI terdiri atas negara-negara bagian.

5) Penyebutan pulau-pulau besar tidak bermaksud menonjolkan atau rasis. Semata demi kepentingan cerita.

* * *

><p>an: halo! Entri pertama di sini. Didasarkan pada segala keadaan di satu negara akan berpengaruh pada personifikasinya, semoga bisa diterima (walau, yeah, keju). Silakan koreksi bila menemukan kesalahan, juga soal ke-OOC-an orz. Terima kasih sudah membaca ;D

ps: ini genrenya apa yak


End file.
